


Kidnapped. Again.

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek is pack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Pack Cuddles, Pain draining, Puppy Piles, Rescue Missions, Stydia, Suspense, The Calaveras, Torture, brief descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hear some funny things from my connections in Beacon Hills. Some I ignore, like the whispers of a hit list with your names on it. I didn't mind that. But when I hear rumors that you have a new member in your pack? That I can't ignore."</p>
<p>The Calavera's warned Scott of what would happen if he turned someone. And now the pack will pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

Lydia woke up on a cold concrete floor still in her pajamas from when she had been taken. Looking around she soon realized that she wasn’t alone. They had all been taken. They were all in the same prison-like cell. Scott and Derek were already awake and Stiles and Kira were just waking up. 

They had been taken by hunters, that much was obvious simply because this happened all the time. 

“You know I’m getting real sick of being kidnapped. And did they have to use chloroform? That smell just doesn’t leave your nose for like days.” Lydia nodded in agreement to Stiles’ grumbling and shuffled closer, hoping to get warmer. 

“How do you think it is for me and Derek?”   
Scott was still standing at the bars of the cell trying to find a way out which was of course useless. Hunters wouldn’t put werewolves in a cage they could break out of. 

“Do we know who took us? Or where we are?” Kira was a little more shaken up than the rest of us. She hadn’t been kidnapped as many times as we had so it was to be expected. 

Derek sniffed the air, his brow furrowed in concentration. “The Calavera’s. I don’t know where we are but it’s probably still in Beacon Hills. It wouldn’t really make sense to take us all the way to Mexico.”

“You hope. And what the hell do the Calavera’s want? I hate those guys. And can I just ask what the hell I’m doing here? What do they think they’re gonna use me for?”

Stiles was sounding a little pissed off now though it was hard to take him seriously while he was in pyjamas. 

“Hopefully nothing. They know your human they would only take you if it proved to be an advantage. I just don’t know what that is.” Derek wasn’t being rude I’m sure but Stiles didn’t think so.

“Oh well thanks big guy.”

“Why didn’t they take the others? They obviously know about Malia from Mexico and-“ 

I was interrupted by a gasp from Scott as he turned around suddenly. 

“They’re coming.”

Stiles moved to stand in front of me as we shuffled to the back of the cell. Kira stood with us as Scott and Derek stayed up front. Araya, the leader of the Calavera’s, stood on the other side of the bars looking bored. 

“I had hoped I wouldn’t have to come clean up your mess of a pack Scott. I did warn you that this would happen if you broke the rules.”

Scott gripped the bars tighter, frustrated by her vagueness. His mum would be worried when she discovered him missing and he didn’t even know why he was there.

“What rules? What did you warn me about?”

The woman turned to look at the alpha, unfazed by his questions.

“I hear some funny things from my connections in Beacon Hills. Some I ignore, like the whispers of a hit list with your names on it. I didn’t mind that. But when I hear rumors that you have a new member in your pack? That I can’t ignore.”

Scott still didn’t know what rules she was talking about.

“What are you talking about? Why are we here?”

Araya turned suddenly to Scott, disgust flaring in her eyes.

“You turned someone Scott. And you’re going to tell me who it is.”


	2. plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pack has been kidnapped and the Calaveras want to know about Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this sucks and has taken ages hopefully the next chapter is better sorry

Derek could smell the fear the coming off Scott and the rest of the pack. How did she know about Liam?

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Now don’t test me Scott. You will tell me the name of the new beta you bit or I will take someone from that cell and make them scream.”

Scott clenched his hands into fists, trying to keep calm though it wasn’t working. 

“I’m not telling you anything and you’re not taking anyone from this cell.” 

The hunter shook her head and clicked her tongue.

“I don’t mind taking my time Scott but you might not have much left if you don’t start talking.” 

She glared at Scott who only returned her stare.

“Okay, Scott. I’ll give you twenty minutes to decide whether you want to tell me what I want or watch your pack die. After that I’m taking one of your friends.”

With that the hunter left and Scott was terrified. He tried not to show it but one look from Derek told him the man could smell it from him. Scott was grateful when Derek addressed he group.

“We’ll find a way out of this. We always do.”

Kira looked unconvinced. “How? What’s the plan?”

“When they come in to take one of us we attack.”

Stiles moved forward as did Lydia and the group made a small circle in the cell. 

“What if doesn’t work? They’re hunters Derek they aren’t gonna go down easy.” 

Crap. Scott was looking at Derek now too hoping he had a good answer. Sure Scott was the true alpha and all and being kidnapped was nothing new but it was different when someone was threatening his friends. His pack.

“If it doesn’t work then we stay alive till the Sheriff or the others find us. Your parents would have all noticed your missing and The sheriff and Melissa aren’t exactly new to this either. We’ll be fine guys.”

Derek was sort of nodding to himself like he was trying to convince himself as well as the scared teenagers.

Stiles still hadn’t seemed to have grasped how bad the situation was and stayed in his ‘I’m pissed off and indestructible’ mood.

“Well this is a great way to spend the weekend. You know I actually had plans for tomorrow, stupid hunters are always ruining everything. And did you forget about the part where she said she’d make one of us scream cause I sure as hell didn’t.” 

Lydia was shaking slightly and she moved closer to Stiles side. “I don’t really like the sound of torture. Stiles and I won’t be able to withstand that like you guys can.”

Derek nodded “And you don’t have the instinct to protect pack. Scott wouldn’t give up the name of his beta even under torture because his instincts to protect him is too strong but you guys don’t have that. And you won’t heal.”

Scott looked more sure of himself now. “If they come for one of us we’ll make sure it’s me or Derek. We won’t give up anything and we’ll heal. We can survive till help comes or we find a way out.”

Everyone looked grim but nodded and Kira stood closer to Scott and took his hand.

“Okay times up.” Araya walked back in this time with three huge men behind her. 

“So what’ll it be Scott. Your Beta or your whole pack?” Scott really wished he was back in bed. He wished he didn’t have to deal with any of this. Stiles was right these hunters were stupid.

Scott raised his chin and stood tall in front of his friends. 

“I’m not telling you anything. This is my pack and I will do anything to protect them. Let us go and no one gets hurt.”

Araya only laughed. “I don’t know if you remember but I have some pretty good ways of making people talk. I wont be making your girlfriend turn the dial on electrocuting you but I’ll definitely be getting some answers. It’s your choice weather you want it to be a long and painful talk or a short and easy one.”

Scott stood unwavering at her threats.

“Im. Not .Telling. You. Anything.” 

Araya nodded. “Okay.” 

There was a burst of movement as the three huge men opened the door of the Cell and Derek and Scott attacked. It didn’t take long for the plan to fail. Scoot and Derek were tazed before Kira could even move from the cell to help. Derek was thrown back into the cell as the men locked the door and dragged Scott away.

Stiles ran to the bars of the cell screaming as the girls looked on in horror. 

“Noooo, Scooooott!” Lydia was helping Derek sit up on the cold hard floor and Kira wanted to cry.

They had dragged away their alpha. What the hell were they going to do?

“I’m sorry guys. Those light sabres hurt like a bitch.” 

He groaned and got to his feet feeling like crap. Scott was just a kid and he had just been dragged out to be tortured. He took a deep breath and looked around the cell, more determined now. 

The walls were made of concrete and he punched the back wall, hoping he could just smash their way out of the cell. His fist hit the wall but there was a flash of blue and Derek could feel more resistance than just the concrete. The wolf looked more closely at the wall and realized what had made the cell look dirty had actually been a strange layer of coating that had been painted over the walls and bars of the cell.

It was mountain ash. 

The hunters had painted their whole cell with mountain ash. 

Stiles, being human, could pass through mountain ash but wasn’t strong enough to break the walls or bars. It was infuriating. No matter what he did he couldn’t leave the cell without somebody opening the door first. No matter his strength or power he couldn’t do anything till they opened the door again. Derek punched at the wall again in fury. 

He was useless.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for how long I forgot about this story. I am writing more chapters so hopefully I will upload more soon. I know this chapter is shit but I would really appreciate some feedback thanks

Scott blinked again, trying to clear the fuzz from his eyes as he stared up at the moving ceiling. He was being dragged down a hallway, the hunters hardly caring as they held his ankle, the rest of him sliding along the floor on his back.

Those tazers really took the energy out of him but remembering his friends the alpha growled and lashed out at the hunters. Kicking free his ankle, Scott swiped at the two men and managed to get one of them down before Araya tazed him again, kicking him in the stomach for good measure. 

“The more of my men you hurt Scott, the more of your friends I torture.” 

She still looked completely bored as she gripped his ankle and dragged him down the hallway once more. 

When they got to the end of the hallway Scott was still trying to get his eyesight straight. He was seeing double as he was lifted from the floor and dumped on a table but adrenaline kicked in when they started strapping him down. He soon found the cuffs starting to sting as they were electrified; the current wasn’t as strong as the lightsabres but it was enough to stop him from tapping into his wolf powers. 

Stiles and Scott had watched a lot of horror movies together and the wolf was growing more concerned as he looked around. He was on a cold metal table with leather electrified straps and there were all sorts of strange tools scattered around on tables and benches. 

The room was dark and cold but didn’t look like anywhere in Beacon Hills that Scott could think of. Araya saw him looking around and laughed. 

“You won’t know this place Scott, it’s very well hidden. You know the Calavera’s have been hunters for a very long time and being good hunters we knew there was something about this town that made it a home for many supernatural’s like yourself. Like the Hales. 

“So long, long ago my ancestors made this place for when the town got a little too well populated with your kind, so that my kind could come and eradicate them. It’s been hidden for a very long time and it’s been made to keep wolves in and other wolves out. There is so much mountain ash in this place not even your true Alpha abilities will be able to get you out. And yes we know about that too.”

Araya picked up a mean looking tool from one of the trays and brought it over looking smug.

“So let’s get started shall we?”

……………………….

Stiles was getting dizzy from pacing the small cell now and turned again to look towards where the hunters took Scott.

“Why haven’t we heard anything yet?”

He spun around to look at the others when he heard Derek whine. 

“I can hear him, it’s pretty loud but he isn’t giving the beta up so I think they might stop soon. Hopefully.” 

The pack had decided it would be best to refer to Liam as the Beta since using his name would give him the hunters what they wanted. 

“Is he okay? What are they doing to him?”

Stiles had often wished he had never dragged Scott out into the woods to find a dead body, but the past was in the past and there was nothing he could do to change what they had started that night. All this trouble they were in had started then and Stiles was worried out of his mind. 

“He’s been gone too long.”

Derek still had his hands over his ears so Kira answered from her place in the corner next to Lydia.

“It’s been twenty minutes Stiles and I know your worried but-“

“Worried?! Your god damn right I’m worried! My best friend has just been dragged out to be tortured and we’re sitting here like-“ 

Stiles’ yelling was interrupted by the opening of the cell door and the thump of Scott’s body being tossed onto the floor.

There was blood smeared on the ground underneath him and the alpha just lay there, lacking the strength to move. Derek moved forward and heled the boy up to sit against the wall letting trails of black move up his arm as he took Scott’s pain. 

Stiles held Lydia’s hand tightly as Kira gently moved their Alpha’s ripped shirt aside to reveal slowly healing gashes along his sides.

“It’s okay they weren’t that deep. I’ll heal.” 

Their eyes met and Kira nodded as the tears slipped down her cheek. The Kitsune lifted Scott’s hand to kiss his knuckles and pressed his hand to her face. 

“Did they say anything?” 

Knowing Scott was too tired to answer and having heard everything anyway, Derek answered.

“We are still in Beacon Hill’s but apparently this place has been used by hunters for years and has never been found.”

Stiles swallowed with grim understanding.

“If it was made by hunters then there’s no way we can get out they’ll have the whole place lined in mountain ash.”

“Then we wait for the Sheriff and Melissa to find us.” They all looked to Lydia and hoped they wouldn’t have to wait long.  
……………….

Scott had finished healing but was exhausted and had been sleeping, huddled with Kira, for a good few hours now while the others talked quietly about possible ways to escape.

“Okay but if you and Kira knock out the bad guys, then we can just hang out here till someone finds us. Then at least we won’t be tortured.”  
“If we manage to knock out the hunters we can just get Stiles to open the doors.” 

“If you knock out the hunters they could wake up it would be better just to kill them.” 

Stiles looked over to his brother still slumped against the stone wall, blood staining the ground around him even with his wounds healed.

“Yeah definitely kill them.”

“Look, I’m happy to rip their throats out but we tried that already and it didn’t work. We are mostly relying on the others to find us and get us out.”

Lydia looked up at Stiles face as he bit his lip. She knew he didn’t like getting his dad involved in this sort of thing.

“Stiles your dad will find us, he knows this town better than anyone. Plus he can actually get the police department’s help with this one because kidnapping is illegal and as far as anyone else is concerned we are all just kids. Your Dad’s the best there is he’ll find us.”

It was so cold in the cell they were in, and even more so since they were all wearing pyjama’s Lydia was sitting huddled with Stiles and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

“Thanks Lyds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really into describing torture so I skipped it for Scott but I might be writing some in future chapters but I will change my tags and rating as needed.


	4. chapter 4

Melissa had come home from work expecting to find either Scott sneaking in or the whole pack in the living room for a meeting. It wasn’t so unusual for a pack meeting to happen at some strange hour of the morning but when she got home it was quiet. 

The nurse had gone up to her sons room to check on him only to see an empty bed. This was also not unusual and so went to bed assuming it was another supernatural drama that he was taking care of.

But by morning there was still no sign of Scott. Melissa called the Sheriff but her son wasn’t there, in fact neither was Stiles. The rest of the pack was called, kids and parents, but they were all gone. 

Liam and Malia were the only ones that could be found and they didn’t know anything about where the others were. 

Melissa was getting worried. “Scott usually leaves a note or calls me, John.”

“Stiles doesn’t really tell me anything and if he does he usually lies to keep me out of it but this does feel strange.” 

Liam was nervous especially since the sheriff didn’t know what had happened. Melissa noticed the beta shuffling and fidgeting and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, you okay?”

The wolf nodded. “Yeah it just doesn’t feel good to be away from the pack or Alpha for too long.”

Malia nodded in agreement. “Yeah I can feel it too. They must have been gone a while already cause I’ve already got less control.” She brought her hands up in front of her as they shook and showed them her claws were already out.

Melissa and the Sheriff exchanged a look. Neither of them would have any way to control a werewolf or were-coyote. 

The Sheriff had already inspected all the kid’s rooms and found signs of break-ins at each one so they knew where they were taken from. But still not by who. They had also gone to Derek Hales loft to see if he could help but found that he had been taken too. There was evidence of a struggle at Derek’s so they could assume the kidnappers knew how to deal with werewolves.

John was trying to remain calm and focus on finding the missing kids but he was a cop, he knew the statistics of missing people. After 48 hours the likelihood of finding the victims decreases dramatically and on top of that these guys knew about werewolves. From what Scott and Stiles had told him about hunters they could already be…. 

The Sheriff shook the thought from his head and took another sip from his coffee and looking at the evidence again. Stiles had been kidnapped before, actually far too many times, but the kids usually got themselves out or the rest of the pack would bust them out before John even knew anyone as missing. 

The fourth coffee that night and the lack of sleep must have been a good combination because the Sheriff suddenly remembered that they had their own supernatural sniffer dogs on hand that could sniff out the pack and where they had been taken. 

Liam and Malia were staying with Melissa so John raced over to the McCalls and found the three already in Scott’s room. 

The two were-creatures walked around the room sniffing, Scott bed and the window beside it were sniffed out especially and the two looked at each other.

“I remember that smell from Mexico.”

“Me too. The hunters that were there smelled like that. Scott called them the Calavera’s.” 

Malia leaned so far out the window john thought she might fall out but she only sniffed around before jumping out. Melissa yelped in fright but they looked out to see the girl standing on the grass outside.

“The scent goes cold from here.”  
……………………………………

Scott’s healing was slowed because of the mountain ash everywhere but was soon back to normal. Derek had been taken out and tortured for a while and came back in little worse condition than Scott had and but reported that he said nothing of the beta the Calavera’s were so desperately searching for.

Stiles was wiping Derek’s face down with his shirt that he had wet with the small cup of water they had been given. The cuts that littered the werewolf’s body were healing so slowly that Lydia was worried they might become infected. 

Stiles was worried. The hunters had already taken the two werewolves and gotten nothing, if the guard by the door was anything to go by then they would be taking someone else soon and it was either the kitsune the banshee or the human. Their odds weren’t looking good.  
Kira squealed in fright from where she sat with Scott when the door was slammed open revealing a very angry Araya.

She walked up to the bars of their cell and glared at the pack.

“You won’t tell me where your beta is? To protect him? What about your human, who’s going to protect him?”

The hunter snapped her fingers at the guard at the door.

“Take him.”

The reaction was instantaneous. Scott’s eyes flared red despite the mountain ash and he shoved Stiles back against the rear wall of the cell. His teeth and claws were out and even Kira and Lydia stood in front of Stiles, ready to protect him. Scott managed to get a good swipe at the hunter and left claw marks on his arms but as soon as the taser was out the alpha dropped like a rock. The torture, effort of healing and the mountain ash was making him weaker and he could do nothing but watch as the hunter shoved the girls away to get at Stiles. 

Stiles, even human, fought with everything he had but the hunter was uncaring as he gripped the human’s neck and dragged him out the door with Araya laughing behind them.

Lydia gripped the bars of the now closed cell and cried. They had taken Stiles, their human, and he couldn’t heal might not even survive the Calavera’s ruthless torture. Her knees buckled and she landed on the floor hard, as she sobbed. She could hear Kira and Scott crying behind her but she focused only on the door where her best friend had been taken and hoped he would come back alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I know this sucks its just really hard to write about the sheriff and stuff finding stuff out without making it boring or super long so i just went for really quick lame stuff sorry. anyway i hope to have another chapter up soon thanks for all the support guys I really appreciate it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the reviews guys I loved them! and they made me update faster :)

Stiles fought against the hunters as much as he could but half way down the hall way one of them got sick of his struggling and punched him in the face hard enough to make him quiet and disorientated. Stiles had been kidnapped before but torture was never something he had had to endure and he really wasn’t liking his chances. 

Arya looked impatient as her goons threw Stiles into a chair and strapped his hands and feet down. This was all getting too real for Stiles and he tugged his at his hands but the bonds were secure and his breathing sped up though he tried to stay calm.

“You know being the only human in a pack of supernaturals isn’t smart Mr Stilinski, I thought you would know better. It’s lucky for me that you are human though because unlike Scott or Derek you will not have the instinct to protect the beta. But you also can’t heal so I may have to be careful about what I torture you with. Electrocution?” 

The hunter flipped a switch and let the electricity on an exposed wire nearby flicker threateningly for a while before turning it off again.

“Well your heart could stop. Knives are fun but I’d have to be careful where I cut. You see I can get a little excited and cut too deep.” 

She picked up a knife and inched it closer to Stiles resting it on his chest and pressing harder till Stiles felt it prick his skin before she tutted and put the knife back down.

“Maybe we should stick to something you’re used to. I hear you are quite fond of your baseball bat?” 

Stiles’ breathing grew faster as he squirmed in his chair. Araya was handing a metal bat to one of her hunters who was grinning manically. The bat had obviously been used before, with small dents and old crusted blood on the end.

Stiles wanted to keep his pack safe. He would die for his pack. But maybe he could die quickly instead of having to be tortured?  
Stiles was terrified and not just because he was about to get beaten with the very weapon he usually protected himself with but because even though he didn’t want to give up Liam he knew that it might slip out anyway under torture. He might not be strong enough to protect his pack.

“You know what’s so great about torturing you Stiles? You are the packs precious human. Scott’s best friend, you are like a brother to him and he’s going to hear you scream, he’s going to hear your bones break. So will Derek. And Lydia? Your banshee will feel you coming closer to death with each hit and maybe if you don’t give up the name of the beta, she will feel you die.”

Stiles felt tears slip down his face and grimaced in annoyance at his own weakness.

“So now that you know that hurting you will hurt everyone why don’t you give me the name of the beta.”

“Go to hell.”

Arya sighed and nodded at her goon.

Stiles barely had time to flinch as the bat swung and hit him in the chest, stealing his breath and making him shake with pain. Everything went black for a moment and the boy hoped that he might be lucky enough to pass out. Air whistled its way back into his bruised lungs as his sight returned and Arya paced in front of the human.

“Now tell us who the Beta is or he’ll swing again.”

Lacking breath Stiles just shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut hoping to pass out before the bat hit again.

Arya narrowed her eyes in anger. “Hit him again.”

This time the bat hit his legs and Stiles let out a strangled scream.

........................................

Scott pressed his hands to his ears as hard as he could and whined trying desperately to stop the sound of his brothers screams from reaching his ears. It was worse torture than being sliced open, hearing his best friend like that and it felt like his wolf inside was dying at the sound of Stiles being beaten. 

For once he damned his wolf ears, almost wanting to pull them off, because he could hear every pained scream, every crack of the bat on his humans’ body and every creak of his pack mates’ bones from where they threatened to break.

Lydia was shivering still but her only thoughts were on Stiles. She could almost hear his screams from where they had taken him and all she wanted was to have him back. The sight of him being forcibly dragged from the cell was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She was supposed to be strong, she was a banshee but all she could do was scream. She knew that she might have to feel him die but she vowed never to scream for Stiles Stilinksi. 

Kira watched as her Alpha rocked in the corner keening while Derek lay still healing and wished she could do something. Lydia was still clutching at the bars as silent tears ran down her face.

Kira didn’t know what to do, how to get out or how to comfort her friends. She didn’t really know if you could comfort someone in a situation like this. What was she supposed to say? That it would be over soon? They had no idea when or if they would ever get out. 

Scott cried out from the corner when Stiles screams grew so loud Kira and Lydia could hear them clearly and when Stiles leg finally broke under the metal of the bat, Scott howled.

........................................................

Liam was in Stiles room with the Sheriff trying to find a clear scent that might lead them to where his pack mates had been taken when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of his Alpha’s howl. But this howl was so heartbroken and pained that Liam immediately covered his ears. Malia came in the room then with Melissa following behind. 

“You heard that too?” 

Liam nodded and looked at the Sheriff solemnly. 

“Scott’s howling and it sounds bad he sounds like..”

Melissa came to Liam and put a hand on his arm looking worried out of her mind about her son.

“It sounds like he’s grieving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahah I'm so mean but I would looove some reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

The hunters had broken several ribs and crushed his chest so it was hard to breathe but Stiles’ world had gone white when his leg broke. When the bat had swung, smashing against his bone, his mind went blissfully blank as his brain shut down.

There was nothing but muted sound and the dim feeling of being pulled from the chair as the hunters dragged his unresponsive form back down the hallway. Stiles felt his breath puff from him and his limbs tangle together as he was thrown back into the small cell. His eyes were still closed and he was mostly unconscious but not quite there yet, knowing he needed to stay awake for some reason.

The teenager felt gentle shaking hands cradle his head and torso as he was lifted and pressed against something warm and solid. But the thing was shaking and making noises. Forcing his foggy brain to wake up a little, Stiles tried to listen harder. The noise was people crying and soon the warm around him became recognized as arms. Stiles could hear his name now, someone was whispering close to his ear asking him to come back.

Come back from where? He thought the voice might be Lydia, she was crying. His thoughts were becoming clearer now and Stiles realized that his banshee was holding him. She sounded so sad and she kept asking him to come back. He wanted to but he didn’t know how. 

“Come back to me Stiles, please.”  
……………………

Lydia’s crying had turned to sobs when they dragged Stiles almost lifeless body back to the cell. Scott was still whining in agony as he saw his brother tossed to the floor and Kira stroked his hair in an attempt to calm him but she was crying herself. Derek was almost fully healed now and simply stared at the human in shock.

When the hunters left Lydia crawled over to Stiles, an ugly, desperate cry coming from her as she took in his bleeding, broken form. His eyes were closed even as she pulled him from his slumped position on the ground into her arms. She knew he probably shouldn’t be moved in case she made any injuries worse but she could feel it. She could feel their red string of fate loosening, unraveling between them and she could feel a scream creep into her throat. 

She did not want to scream for any more of her friends. Never again. And most definitely not for Stiles. The boy that loved her for her intellect, her soul, rather than the façade she showed everyone else. 

But if she had to scream for Stiles she didn’t want him to be alone. She didn’t want the last of his warmth to be soaked into the cold concrete floor, never to return to him or turn his cheeks pink again. He deserved to be held, safe and warm and loved. And she loved him. 

She had known for so long that the red string of fate connected them in a way that she could feel every time his eyes shone when he looked at her. But the concept of being so strongly connected to someone was so unknown and she had hidden her feelings. But holding his lax body in her arms now she felt foolish for not spending every moment she could with him.

Lydia held her human tight and rocked a little, pressing her face to his hair as her tears ran off her cheeks and dripped onto his. She needed him to wake up, she needed him to look at her with those sharp brown eyes and tell her it would be okay.

“Wake up Stiles, please. I need you, You can’t leave yet, please come back. Come back to me Stiles.”

Lydia sobbed as she held Stiles and she soon felt Kira’s hand on her shoulder as the kitsune and Scott moved closer. Scott was crying so loudly and the sound was agonizingly mournful as he took his brothers hand in his. Stiles’ hand was already going cold and Scott could hear his heartbeat trip over itself trying to keep going.

The thought of losing Stiles ripped a hole in his chest, right next to the one he had gotten when Allison died and he thought that this new hole in his heart was so big he might die too.

“Please don’t go Stiles. You’re my brother I need you. I’m so sorry.”

Kira was making little noises as she cried too but tried to be strong for her friends because they still needed to find a way out.  
Scott grunted and looked down at his hand as black started to slowly creep up his arm in small tendrils and pain seeped into him. 

“I think he might be waking up.”

Stiles’ heartbeat was a little stronger and his hand a little warmer. Lydia called his name and one of his pale fingers twitched in Scott’s grasp.

Lydia bushed her fingers against Stiles’ cold cheek as his eyelids fluttered and held her breath as she waited for his eyes to open.  
The first thing Stiles saw was red. No, strawberry blond. It was hanging down around him, soft and beautiful like always despite the tangles. Then Lydia’s face came into focus, tear-stained and creased with worry but she still looked like an angel and he thought she must be because in her arms he was in heaven.

He knew he should be in pain given that his last memory was of a swinging bat but there was nothing and he didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

But Lydia was talking to him so he concentrated on her words and attempted to answer.

“Stiles? Can you hear me? Stiles I- Oh god.”

She was crying again and Stiles brought a hand up to touch his fingers to her cheeks, the drips of tears wetting his stiff fingers.

“You look so beautiful when you cry Lyds.”   
……………………………..

The Sheriff didn’t even want to think about who Scott might be mourning for and chose to look at the new information strategically instead.

“Do you think you could pinpoint where the howl came from? Or at least give us a direction to go in?”

Malia nodded looking at Liam.

“I think I know where it came from. I don’t have an exact place to go to but if we get close enough we might pick up their scents enough to find them.”

Melissa wiped away the tear that had escaped when she thought about her baby boy having to mourn for another lost friend and nodded at the Sheriff.

“We might need more firepower when we find them if we’re dealing with hunters. I don’t remember them ever giving up easily.”

The Sheriff nodded in agreement and started herding their small group out the door.

“Your right but I think we should find them first and then I’ll call in back up. I can’t deal with people asking why we’re following two sniffing teenagers around right now.” 

Now that Liam had heard the howl of his alpha it was a little easier to focus on finding him and he let a little of his wolf out to lead him and the worried parents in the direction of his pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long it was so hard to write and i did it quick so there might be mistakes so im sorry if there are but I hope you like it and will leave feedback and kudos if you do

Liam and Malia lead Melissa and John into the woods, following their instincts and any scrap of scent they could find. It would have been helpful to hear Scott howl again but Liam didn’t ever want to hear his alpha sound so heartbroken ever again. 

Malia grunted in frustration as she lost the scent of blood she had been following and looked back to where Liam was looking lost too when the wind suddenly picked up. The scent hit her nose like a physical blow and the coyote pointed her nose in the direction of the wind to smell it again.

It was a mix of scents but she recognized them and knew immediately who they were from.

“I smell them! I smell the hunters. They’re the same ones from Mexico. The… what were they called?”

Liam came to stand beside her and sniffed the air as well.

“The Calavera’s.” 

Melissa moved closer to The Sheriff’s side and slipped her hand into his as she smiled up at him.

“We can find them John. We can get them back.”

John smiled back, feeling a flare of hope rise in his chest and squeezed her hand as they followed the two teenagers further in to the woods.

Liam and Malia were moving faster now growing more excited as they had a scent to follow. Melissa and John had to run to keep up with the two supernatural kids leading them as they were eager to find their pack again and didn’t want to waste any time getting there. 

John didn’t mind running through the cold forest or tripping over logs in the dark because with every step he knew he was growing closer to his son and the rest of the kids that had become so much like family to him. The Sheriff would happily run all night if it got him back to his only son. 

John was just about to ask how far off they were when Malia skidded to a halt in front of a mass of vines, Liam panting beside her.  
The two began dragging the vines and branches away to reveal heavy metal doors. The Sheriff reached for the handle but stopped when Liam pressed his ear to the cold metal and closed his glowing eyes. Malia did the same and the parents fidgeted nervously, just wanting to go in to find their children. 

After a few minutes of anxious silence Liam opened his eyes and podded and pointed to the door. 

“I can hear them inside. It’s the hunters, they’re talking about Scott.”

The Sheriff nodded in thanks and grabbed his police communicator and called for backup. The kids had all been reported missing already so back up was coming shortly. It was easy to tell them where to meet because John recognized the doors from where he had caught teenagers camping out in the dungeon-like tunnels several times. He was hardly surprised it belonged to hunters with everything that went on in this town.

Melissa watched the Sheriff and hoped back up would arrive soon. She wanted to throw open the cold door on front of her and see her son. She wanted to see that he was okay and wrap him in her arms but she would have to twiddle her thumbs until back up came. The nurse knew it was the right thing to do of course with all those hunters in there but their children were in there and they had no idea what state they were in or what the hunters were doing to them.

As much as she hated to think about it Melissa knew that hunters liked to torture wolves, and Scott would heal but Stiles and Lydia wouldn’t. The thought of the pack of kids being hurt in any way made Melissa’s eyes fill with tears but she cleared her throat and nudged the Sheriff anyway.

”Tell them to bring a med kit, we don’t know what …….. state the kids might-“ 

She couldn’t even finish but the Sheriffs curled an arm around her shoulders and did as she asked, quietly requesting a med kit be brought along. 

The nurse just wanted to open the damn doors but resigned herself to wait.

...........................................

Stiles was barely coherent and Scott knew that there was internal bleeding among the broken bones of the humans’ semi-crushed ribcage. He could smell the blood, hear the bones shifting in his best friends body and worst of all he knew Lydia could feel it. She could feel the scent of death coming from the pale boy lying in her arms. 

His best friend was dying because of a choice he made to make a beta. Stiles was paying for something he didn’t even have a choice in and Scott was sitting beside him totally fine and he felt guilty as hell. All he wanted was to keep his pack, his family, safe. He was supposed to be the true alpha, the hero, and he couldn’t even escape from some hunters and if all he could do to help Stiles now was taking his pain than he would. 

The black lines that wound around his arms pulsed and there was so much pain to take that it made Scott dizzy and his stomach twist in guilt but still he held on. It hurt so badly that he had to be careful not to crush his brother’s hand as his arms started to shake but as long as Stiles wouldn’t have to feel this pain then he would hold on forever if he had to. The shaking pain was overwhelming and he chose to listen to Lydia’s trembling voice as she talked to Stiles.

“Stiles keep your eyes open okay? I know your tired but we’re gonna get out of here…. or your Dad’s gonna find us and you’ll….. You’ll be okay just don’t leave us. Please don’t leave us Stiles.” 

Lydia’s words came out hiccupped because she could feel how cold he was becoming and she just couldn’t seem to stop crying. Each time his eyes slipped closed she worried it would be last time she would see those brown of eyes that she loved so much and every time they opened again she just hoped he could see her and know that she was there with him. She didn’t want him to feel alone. 

And god, she wanted to tell him how important he was to her. How much his faith in her kept her going, how he was her best friend now that Allison was gone and how it would kill her if he left too. Her chest felt like it was caving in on itself with agony because she honestly didn’t know how the pack would survive another death, especially his. 

Stiles’ eyes were fixed on the beautiful girl holding him, watching as the tears dripped down her cheeks and wanted to wipe them away but found his arms were too heavy to move. His eyelids drooped but he forced them open again not wanting to lose sight of the angel above him. 

He didn’t remember why he would be in the arms of the girl he had loved since second grade but he was and she was keeping him warm so he smiled up at her instead. He could see her lips moving and tried to answer her but there weren’t enough air in his lungs to get much more than a whisper out. She looked so sad and all he wanted was to see her smile again so, looking into those big eyes of hers, he used all his strength to lift a hand and trace a small heart on her cheek. 

He felt his body shift a little as she pulled her arm from around him to catch his hand before it fell. His head was still cradled in her elbow, keeping his body off the cold floor as she pressed kisses to his palm before pressing it to her cheek again. He wished he could hear her say the words she was mouthing to him but he caught a few words that managed to crawl into his cotton mind and they made his heart beat a little stronger. 

“I love you Stiles.” 

He wanted to tell her so badly that he felt the same but the room suddenly filled with noise and his angel looked away from him. 

Lydia looked terrified and he felt a sudden surge of pain before he saw what he thought was Scott being thrown past him slam against a wall. There were a few other people being thrown around as well and the room flickered with light like someone was frying mosquitoes with a giant bug zapper. Lydia screamed then and looked down at him again as someone grabbed at her and suddenly he was falling, barley hearing her scream his name when all was black.

............................................

Back-up arrived quickly and once the Sheriff had briefed everyone on what was happening they broke the doors down and marched inside, guns at the ready. The sheriff got his own firearm out and led the team through making sure Melissa and the kids stayed at the back, where they would be safe. Time to get their kids back.

............................................ 

Arya was getting so sick of those damn animals not giving her what she wanted and started to think maybe she should just kill them all when he heard shouting coming from down the hall. One of her hunters, Leon, rushed in looking panicked as he held a shotgun. 

“There are cops outside and they look like they’re getting ready to come in. Didn’t you say the human’s dad was a cop?”

The huntress sighed in agitation. “He’s the Sheriff.”

Araya knew if the police were really here they wouldn’t be able to hold them out for long and once they were in she wouldn’t be able to stop them from taking Scott and his pack. She had a second exit she could get out from away from the police but she needed her information first. She needed to know who the beta was. 

Knowing they were out of time she nodded to the man still standing in the door way. "Get Marco and his guys to guard the door, you and your boys come with me.”

She marched to the cell they were keeping their guests in and waited till Leon was back with four others and pointed to the red head. 

“Take the Banshee, she’ll tell us what we need.”

.............................................

Derek had been watching Lydia and Scott with Stiles for a while, sitting next to Kira as she slept, and knew that if they didn’t get out soon then the human would die. 

Before he could offer to take over Scott’s pain draining the door burst open and the hunters marched back in. The looks on their faces meant they really meant business this time and they looked a little desperate too. He briefly registered shouting and what he thought was gunfire from down the hall before Araya told her men to take Lydia. 

The hunters opened the cell and started moving towards the scared girl but through the noise Derek could hear the Sheriffs voice commanding someone to put their weapon down. Help was finally here, now was the time to fight.

The wolf jumped up and stood in front of the banshee growling at the hunter daring him to come closer. The man got out his taser and Derek jumped at him, baring his fangs and clawing at him but there was more than one hunter and he could see the other go for Lydia again.

Lydia was yelling at them as she held Stiles, begging them to stop but they came closer still and Scott let go of his humans hand to roar at them. Kira was up now and stood beside Scott but a hunter simply kicked Kira out of the way and tased Scott before throwing him into a wall as well. There was a hunter each on Scott, Kira and Derek, keeping them from protecting Lydia as Leon grabbed at her arm and pulled her out of the cell as she screamed. 

Without anyone to hold him up Stiles slumped to the ground, his head hitting the concrete and finally making his eyes fall closed and stay that way. Lydia kicked and punched at the hunter, still screaming for Stiles when the hunter dragging her out got fed up and punched her. The banshees head snapped back at the impact of the fist and she slumped in his hold, barely standing as pain spread through her face and head. 

But she heard a gun being cocked and a familiar voice boom throughout the room. 

“Let go of the girl or I’ll shoot, I swear to God you piece of shit.” 

Lydia looked up through bleary eyes to see the Sheriff aiming his gun at the hunter holding her and some other deputies standing beside him. Araya was nowhere to be seen having seemingly escaped in the action and it seemed all the other hunters had already been taken care of.

The sheriff watched the hunter reach back for his gun and fired, the bullets hitting the man in the chest, and watched him drop to the floor, his hand slipping from the girls arm as he fell.

John lowered his gun and ran to the crying girl, gritting his teeth at the bruises on her face and arm. His deputies surged forward into the cell and he could hear gunshots as they took out the hunters.

“Lydia are you okay?” 

The girl was shaking so bad he thought she might fall over but soon felt like doing the same when she sobbed out a name.

“Stiles…he’s-“ 

looking towards the cell he could hear Scott crying but still couldn’t see inside and prayed that his baby boy wasn’t gone. 

John heard one of the deputy’s call out that the cell was clear of suspects and quickly turned to the hall to shout for Melissa, who he knew was waiting at the end of the hall with Liam and Malia.

“Stay here Lydia your safe now, just stay here alright?”

He didn’t want to leave the frightened girl on her own but his head was full of thoughts of his son and he ran past her to enter the cell.

“Oh God no, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasnt too confusing, the switching between the different groups of people and I hope you liked it. There is of course more to come so keep telling me what you thought of it, leave kudos and comments pleeease they make my day!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this took so long ive had heart troubles lately so ive been distracted and im so sorry this chapter is so shit but i have a migrane rn so i hope youll forgive me

Melissa heard the round of calls from the deputies letting everyone know it was clear and she grabbed her med kit and ran through the entrance trying to ignore the dead bodies littering the floor. 

She knew Liam and Malia were following her but she hardly paid attention to anything else except her baby’s voice coming from down the hall. 

“Scott!?” She turned the corner and saw Lydia sitting against the wall crying with a deputy wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Then she heard the Sheriff calling her name and raced to the cell where the noise was coming from. 

The mother knew whatever she found in that cell would be bad. This group of kids had been missing for over two days and had god knows what done to them in that time. Melissa knew hunters were ruthless and uncaring towards any supernatural creature and she only hoped that she wouldn’t have to go to another child’s funeral, god forbid, her own childs’. 

The nurse could hear crying from the Sheriff and from her son, their whimpering pleas breaking her heart as she got closer and then she walked in to the dirty cold room where these kids had been kept.

At first her view was only of The Sheriffs back as he knelt on the ground and her son beside him struggling to even sit up as he focussed on something on the floor. Derek and Kira were surrounding it also and Melissa finally realized what they were looking at.

Stiles was on the floor, eyes closed and face as pale as she’d ever seen it, tear tracks visible on his dirty face and blood smeared all over the floor, weather from Stiles or not Melissa didn’t know but she immediately crouched down next to the unconscious boy and started working.

“What happened to him?” She waited for the response as she checked Stiles’ vitals finding his pulse weak and breathing uneven and shallow. It wasn’t looking good and the woman looked up at her son for an answer as to what happened, but Scott could hardly bare to say the words. 

How do you tell your best friend’s father that his son was tortured?   
He choked on the words but finally managed to get them out with a sob.

“They used a baseball bat on him. I could hear it they…… his ribs and leg is broken. I couldn’t stop it I’m so sorry.” 

The Sheriff closed his eyes and gripped his sons hand in his, pressing his forehead against the cold skin as he cried for his child.   
Melissa concentrated on breathing and forced herself to ignore the tears dripping off her chin to land in the blood stains on the ground and focus on helping Stiles instead. She turned to a deputy standing by the door and tried to keep the tremors from her voice as she spoke.

“We need an ambulance right now. Tell them to bring blood for transfusion and let them know I’ll be intubating the patient as soon as they arrive.” 

Melissa loved Stiles like a son and if she was going to treat him she knew she needed to think like a nurse and not like a mother so pulling out sterile gloves from her med kit she began assessing her patient.

Scott had said that Stiles had ribs and a leg broken but the ribs were the main priority and already knowing his breathing was already compromised Melissa lifted the dirty shirt up to reveal the boy’s chest. It was covered in bruises and had obvious signs of internal bleeding and broken ribs but the nurse pressed her fingers carefully around the patients ribs and could determine that, as far as she could tell, neither lung had been pierced by broken bone. 

That was a small miracle in itself and she briefly looked to the faces of everyone in the room before deciding Derek looked to be the most reliable person at the moment. 

“Derek I need you to hold his head still and tilt his head up to keep his airway clear. Keep an eye on his face and tell me if he stops breathing or if he starts to show signs of waking alright?” 

The man nodded and carefully slipped his hands under the boy’s neck. Melissa did her best with Stiles and took good care of getting him stabilised until the paramedics got there. When she was working on the kid, so close all she saw was skin, bone and blood it was easy to see him as a patient and nothing more; for a little bit her brain let her forget that the young boy dying in front of her, under her hands, was Stiles. But when the medics arrived and she stepped back with the others it all came back to her. Stiles could die. 

After Stiles was taken into the ambulance with the Sheriff riding along, the deputies helped Melissa get the rest of the kids in a squad car and to the hospital. Lydia would be needing treatment for shock but the other kids were fine because of their healing although the emotional trauma would stay far longer than any wound would. The mother held her son in the backseat as he cried and held Lydia’s hand where she sat beside her. Derek and Kira were in the other car with Liam and Malia. Melissa had wanted them all to go home for food and water, showers and rest and a change of clothes but they all insisted in staying for Stiles. 

Melissa knew it would be hours before they would finish with the kid and took them all to the McCall home instead, pulling each child out of the cars and into the house. Liam and Malia helped to feed and water everybody before putting them to bed which was harder than she thought it would be. After all that time being stuck together in one cell none of them wanted to be apart and so Melissa and Malia laid out all the blankets and pillows they could find to make a soft, safe place for them all to sleep. Lydia had to be checked over for concussion and shock but was relatively okay so Melissa let her sleep, with regular checks of course. 

The kids were home and safe and she was so happy but they were missing one and until he was home no one would rest easy. Stiles may be human but every single one of the pack could feel his absence and it felt wrong. 

Lydia woke with nightmares and cried relentlessly, saying that Stiles was almost gone and that she could feel it. But her hitching breaths calmed and she fell asleep again. Scott had nightmares too but at the sound of his whimpering Derek had rolled over, still asleep, and laid a hand on his shoulder while Kira snuggled into his chest until the alpha calmed. 

Melissa knew these kids were hurting right now, they would for a long time especially if Stiles didn’t make it, but she knew that the bond they had was one that would keep them going and keep them strong. She looked at her little boy, her son the alpha, and what she saw made her so proud. Even in sleep, even with his own nightmares, he was pulling pain from Lydia; their hands entwined.

They would be okay, she only hoped that Stiles would be too.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek sighed from where he has leaning in the doorway of Stiles’ hospital room. It had been three days since they brought him in. The only signs of trauma on the rest of the pack were the dark circles under their tired eyes and tears on cheeks. 

The room wasn’t big enough for the whole pack but no one wanted to leave their human. The Sheriff was a constant presence, an unmoving force beside his son, sole, pale hand in his. Melissa insisted he ate and slept but that was all she could do. He would not leave his child. 

Scott and Lydia were the other two people that never left, despite the hospital regulations for family only in the ICU. Of course no one was going to tell the Sheriff off, so they stayed. 

Scott sat close to his friend but let Lydia hold Stiles’ hand as the two of them sat on the other side of his bed. Lydia whispered to him and occasionally listened as something else whispered back. Derek didn’t think he would ever understand her banshee powers but he sure appreciated them when she said, with utter confidence, that Stiles was getting better.

“The pull isn’t as strong as it was. In that cell, as he was bleeding out on the floor I…….the scream was practically crawling its way up my throat. But it’s gone. He’s going to be okay, I know it.”

Derek didn’t have the same abilities that Lydia did, whatever they were, but he had to agree with her. The scent of death had left the room, Stiles’ heartbeat was stronger, thumping with such ferocity that Derek knew Stiles was in there fighting. 

Though the scent of death had disappeared there still remained the stench of grief and sadness because Stiles had not woken up yet. Melissa had taken the breathing tube out that morning saying that he was getting stronger and that breathing on his own was a good sign. Of course everyone would have preferred it if he just opened his damn eyes already, or squeezed one of his limp hands that were constantly being held. 

The monitor displaying his vitals beeped making every head turn towards the boy in the bed. Derek pushed off the doorway and walked further into the room. Lydia gasped and looked down at her hand where pale fingers twitched in her grasp. The Sheriff stood from his chair looking desperately at his son. 

“Stiles? Can you hear me son? Squeeze my hand.” A tense minute passed waiting for a response. Derek held his breath. 

Weak fingers grasped at his father’s hand and a heavy head barely rolled an inch on his pillow but moved nonetheless. 

“Stiles, come on buddy, open those eyes.” Scott was on his feet with a hand gripping his brother’s leg, desperate for contact. 

Bruised eyelids flickered on barely pink cheeks. 

Lydia pressed her lips to Stiles fingers and whispered to him, leaning close so he could hear her. Even with Derek’s wolf hearing he could not make out what she said over the beeping monitor and his own thumping heart, but Stiles could. 

The monitor started beeping faster, the human reacting to whatever his banshee was saying and his head rolled on the pillow towards her.   
Everyone in the room moved closer, pressing towards the boy with fierce wanting. 

Slow, clumsy lips parted, let out a puff of air and breathed out a name.

“Lydia?” The word was slurred and barely a whisper but brought a smile to everyone’s face. 

Stiles’ eyelids flickered open to reveal hazy brown irises which focused on the strawberry blond girl leaning over him. 

“Hey angel.” A relieved giggle burst from her lips and tears fell down her cheeks as she smiled at him. 

“Hey Stiles. Thank you for coming back to us, to me. I know how close you were to slipping away. But you did it, you’re here.” He said nothing in return, just stared amazed at her face as a smile played at his lips until Lydia bent forward and pressed a kiss to them.   
They parted after a second and her slender fingers came up to brush along his cheeks before she looked towards the Sheriff. 

“Your dads here.” 

Derek could tell the kid was tired as he moved his head enough to see his dad and smile at him. 

“Hey Dad. You saved us.” 

John smiled and squeezed his son’s hand, bringing up a hand to stroke at his sons unruly hair. 

“You know I’ll always be here for you son and I’m so happy you’re okay. Don’t ever do anything like that again.” John said it with a laugh but the tears on his face gave away his sincerity. He couldn’t bear the sight of his boy in danger and he would never again see his son bleed out.

“Okay Dad. I promise I won’t almost die for at least another week.” The boy chuckled quietly and looked at Scott when he heard him snicker.

“Hey bro, you okay?” Scott scrunched his eyebrows at his best friend’s question. 

“Yeah man of course I’m okay but you almost died.” 

Stiles got a faraway look in his eyes as they misted over at the threat of tears. 

“I was worried about you. They were torturing you and I wasn’t sure if I could keep the secrets I needed to when it came to my turn.” 

Scott swallowed the lump in his throat and laid a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“You did it Stiles. You kept the secret, you kept everyone safe.”

Stiles refocused on his alpha. 

“We’re all safe? Everyone?”

Scott nodded and smiled proudly. 

“Everyone.”

Melissa appeared at Derek’s shoulder then and beamed proudly at her patient before moving closer to the bed. 

“There’s our superman. I’m so happy you’re okay Stiles, and awake too.” The nurse checked his vitals over and updated his chart before brushing back his hair lovingly and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Now go to sleep sweetie you have a lot of healing to do. We love you Stiles.”

The now very tired boy smiled dopily and let his eyes slip shut, letting out a breath before falling into unconsciousness completely.

“I love you guys too.”


End file.
